


Windows

by kawaiilouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiilouis/pseuds/kawaiilouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt found on Twitter</p>
<p>  AU where Louis knows when his perv neighbour Harry is watching him through the window and dresses up pretty for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows

It was another typical Friday night for Louis. His day was moving along just as planned and nothing had gone wrong. Well, almost nothing.

Louis noticed this a couple days ago when he first dropped his robe in front of his window. In his neighbourhood, the houses are fairly large, but pressed tightly together. He barely has a back yard. But that's not the point, Louis sometimes notices his neighbour, who although is very hot, he is sort of a pervert. He likes to watch Louis undress or get dressed from his own window, a habit he picked up a while ago when he first saw the blue eyed boy moving in.

As Louis walks out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, he teasingly stops in front of the window and fiddles with the tie on his robe, before untying it and letting it fall to the ground. Like always, he's naked, and he can practically feel his neighbour, Harry, watching him. Yet, for some reason, he doesn't mind. Harry is a very very attractive man. He steps away from the window and further into his bedroom where he stops, sitting down on his bed. There's another window right in front of him, which is where he can see the shadow of Harry move to. He runs a hand up his leg and to his thigh, gripping the thick flesh before teasingly smacking it.

He gets up and bends over slightly, in the direction of Harry, before he straightens himself back up and walks over to his wardrobe. He opens it and takes out a pair of black lace panties, some thigh highs that are sheer black but lacey at the top, and a garter. He slips all of those on and walks back over to the window, where he stares up into Harry's eyes as he licks his lips and slides a hand down his chest. He watches as Harry's eyes widen and how he quickly runs away from the window.

Louis smirks triumphantly, grabbing his silk robe and slipping it on, before walking downstairs to his living room.

•

It happens a couple days later, when Louis actually dares to finger himself right in front of the window. He walks downstairs with a flush traveling from his cheeks to his chest, the remnants of cum still littering his chest. He's still in the same lingerie kit from a couple days ago, but this time he doesn't bother to put on a robe. He feels like he's teased Harry enough, and he's proven right as there's a knock on his door.

He makes his way to the door, slowly. He looks out the peephole just to make sure that it is Harry, and when he sees the man's curly hair, he unlocks the door and swings it open slowly. Harry immediately pushes himself inside, without so much of a glance towards Louis, which makes the boy frown. He closes the door and let's out a yelp as he's suddenly pushed back onto it. Harry presses up against his backside, shoving the outline of his erect cock in his sweatpants against the curve of Louis' ass.

Louis let's out a whimper, pushing himself back against Harry when he presses forward.

"You're such a tease for your daddy, aren't you, baby boy?" Harry continues to grind onto Louis.

"Yes daddy, I'm such a bad boy," Louis groans as Harry pushes the string of his panties to the side and circles a finger around Louis' puckered entrance.

"You don't need prep do you? I might just fuck you right here against this door." Harry pulls a condom and a bottle of lube out of his pocket before shoving his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, letting them get caught on his shoes. He opens the condom wrapper and slides it onto his cock, letting Louis reach back and lube him up.

Louis leads the tip of Harry's cock to his hole as he spreads his legs, letting it catch onto his hole before Harry abruptly slams in, forcing a scream out of Louis.

"Ah!" Harry reaches up and covers Louis' mouth with his hand, still thrusting slowly into Louis.

"You gonna be a good boy and be quiet for me?" Harry mumbles, beginning to speed his thrusts up, feeling Louis' mouth open and little gasps for air come from his mouth. Harry accepts a nod as an answer and he shifts his hips, slamming in hard. Louis screams into the hand covering his mouth, his legs spreading even further as he reaches up to clutch at Harry's arm. Harry hits his prostate with every thrust, drawing Louis closer and closer to his orgasm as he feels that tightening sensation in his abdomen. 

Harry thrusts at least two more times before Louis moans, clenching erratically around Harry as he shoots three ropes of cum out of the head of his cock. Harry stops thrusting as a new wave of pleasure washes over him from the feeling of Louis clenching around him. He cums inside the condom, pulling out of Louis and grabbing the boy by the waist, carrying him over to the couch.

He cleans up his cum and disposes of the condom, cuddling up next to Louis and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He falls asleep to the tune of Louis' heart beating and the sound of his breaths calming down as he falls asleep himself.


End file.
